The invention relates to pharmaceuticals, and more particularly relates to pharmaceuticals for use in treating cells which cause cancer tumor in humans.
The above-referenced patent application discloses a pharmaceutical which will be referred to herein by the trademark ONCONASE. It has not been determined that when this pharmaceutical is used in vitro in a combined therapy with three other drugs, the results of the combined therapy are, in certain instances, much more bioactive than would be expected.
These other drugs are known as Cisplatin, Melphalan and ADRIAMYCIN.